


Obliteration

by Lyra_Coulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Coulson/pseuds/Lyra_Coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers leave Sokovia, Clint Barton is determined to make sure that Pietro Maximoff receives a proper burial, but when the body of the young speedster goes missing, the Avengers are left to wonder what became of it. Only months later do they find it, and not it's not only the body anymore, but a resurrected Pietro Maximoff, one that is controlled by HYDRA.</p><p>Jackie von Strucker has been part of HYDRA since she can remember, unlike her elder brother Werner, who joined because he was recruited by Grant Ward and had been captured by SHIELD only months later. Recently, she had been given the task of training HYDRA's newest assassin. none other than the late Pietro Maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

It was done. Ultron, the very last Ultron was dead, but there was not as much rejoicing as one would think there would be. The Avengers were painfully aware that Pietro had died so that one of their own would live. Clint had done all he could to make sure that the body of the fallen speedster had been brought to the airship and had SHIELD agents in place to watch over it. Wanda had wanted to spend the ride home with her late twin, but Director Fury had insisted, or rather ordered, that she come to the Bridge with the rest of the Avengers for a debriefing, hence the need for precautions such as the SHIELD agents.

It wasn’t until they had landed safely at the New Avengers Facility that the Avengers noticed the body was gone and the guards put in place to protect it had been brutally murdered. Wanda had fallen to her knees, as she did in Sokovia, a blast of energy nearly making the quinjet topple over. After about an hour of her raging, Clint was able to take her inside and get her to calm down.

Besides the missing body, the Avengers faced a new challenges. The return of HYDRA with much more powerful allies and assets, the most dangerous one being called Obliteration. 

Obliteration had laid waste to the small town of Manitowoc, Wisconsin just a few days after the return of the Avengers to America. She had done so single handedly, it seemed. Though some survivors claimed that there was another that they could not describe, it was just a blur, and they called it the Wraith.

Little did the Avengers know that Wraith and Obliteration would become their biggest priority.

~~~

Pietro hit the ground with a dull thud, blood leaking from his open mouth as he groaned. His attacker leaned over him, sneering.

“Pathetic,” she growled, “I was lead to believe that you were a great ally to the Avengers, but you can’t even get me on the ground.”

Pietro stumbled to his feet, feeling sluggish when he compared himself to this girl. How was it that he was so sloppy without his powers? He assumed he didn’t have his powers because of the weird glowing material of the wall, but this was HYDRA, they weren’t above injecting serums of sorts. Giving a weak growl, he threw a weak punch in the girl’s direction. She easily dodged it, dealing her own punch to the side of his head, making him hit the ground once again.

“Weak,” she snarled, kicking his stomach.

Pietro rolled, coughing up more blood, “Please, stop.”

“Malick says I can’t break you in five days, I’m out to prove him wrong,” she grumbled, burrowing her booted foot into his stomach once again. “You want me to stop? You know what to do.”

The speedster looked up at her with a burning hatred evident in his eyes, “Never.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Fine then, but I’ll have you singing “Hail Hydra” by Friday.”

Pietro took laboured breaths, using his last bit of energy to grab her right leg and try pulling her down. He regretted his choice immediately. His attacker noticed his advances immediately, and instead of going for his abdomen as she previously had, she brought her foot down upon his face, knocking him unconscious.

~~~

Jackie snapped her fingers and pointed at the inanimate speedster, “Take him to his room and clean him up. I want him back here at seven sharp tomorrow.”

A group of three agents walked into the room as it lit up, showering them in light. Pietro was in terrible shape. Bloody nose, ripped shirt that showed his bruised ribs, bleeding mouth. Jackie wouldn’t be surprised if she had kicked out his front tooth. Two of the agents lifted Pietro off the ground, half carrying and half dragging him to his quarters.The last agent moved to clean the blood off the ground, but the Strucker child stopped him saying, “Leave it, I want him to see the stains tomorrow.”

The agent shrugged and moved away, deciding not to question her. Jackie outranked him in many ways, but even had she been a lower ranking agent, he would have obeyed. The girl had a bloodlust that nothing could satisfy, and it had only gotten worse after her father had been murdered. There was a reason she was called Obliteration.

Jackie inspected her handiwork, silently praising herself and reprimanding herself at the same time. She couldn’t knock him unconscious so soon in a session, but she was proud to know that she could knock him out whenever she wanted. Her father would have been proud had he still been around today, but no Ultron had to go and murder him. Thanks, Tony Stark.

The young agent shrugged off those thoughts, they were not thoughts that would help her succeed in this kind of life. Tomorrow, she would begin the torture of the eldest Maximoff again.

~~~

Pietro woke to penetrable darkness. He sat up slowly and groaned, remembering what he had endured the day before, or maybe it was only a few hours ago, he couldn’t tell what time it was, for there was no clock and there were no windows.

“You took quite the beating,” a melodic voice said, making Pietro’s head snap towards the direction it came from.

There stood a young woman in an all black agent's suit.

“Bruised ribs, broken nose, several skin breaks in the mouth, all because you wouldn’t say two little words,” the girl continued.

“Who are you?” Pietro croaked.

The agent smiled, “I am Obliteration, one of the leaders of HYDRA.’

Pietro no longer wished to converse with the girl now that he had learned this, but he had one more thing to ask.

“You’re the one that beat me senseless, yes?”

“Yes,” the girl smiled wickedly. “Ready to go again?”

The speedster trembled. Again? How could he possibly stand that again? He was already in so much pain from the aftermath of the beating he had received before. If Pietro was honest with himself, he would admit that he was scared, he was scared for his life. No, he was not ready.

Obliteration waited for a verbal answer from him, walking closer to the cot. 

“Are you ready to go again?” she asked more forcefully.

Pietro whimpered, “No..”

“That’s too bad ‘cause you don’t have a say in the matter,” Jackie replied.

Two HYDRA agents, the one that had dragged Pietro to his room, had come in to drag him back to the octagonal room where he would be beat half to death once again. He was frogmarched from his room and dropped onto the cold stone floor once they had reached the new, correct room.

Jackie followed, wrapping her hands in cloth. Last time she had punched his face, she had broken her skin on his cheek bone. She was not partial to hurting herself while hurting someone else. Slowly she walked towards Pietro, who was sitting on the ground, slouched over and rocking back and forth gently.

“Get up,” she ordered harshly.

Pietro slowly stood up, much to Jackie’s delight.

She reached her hand forward to touch his face, resting it on his bruised cheek.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Jackie asked, ignoring the way Pietro fliched at the physical contact. “You know what you have to do to make the pain stop.”

Pietro stepped back, shaking his head, “Never.”

“Suit yourself,” Jackie replied, walking forward.

The speedster backed up until he hit a wall and looked around wildly for a place to escape to. By the time he looked back at Jackie, her fist was already aimed at his face and connected with it not even a second later. Pietro fell to the ground, and her foot connected once again with his stomach.

The eldest Maximoff gasped for air.

“Stop,” he wheezed. 

“Not yet,” Jackie growled, picking him up by the back of his shirt and shoving him into a metal chair that had not been there the day before.

Metal wires came down off the head of the chair, forcing Pietro’s eyes to remain open. Jackie was busy turning on a big flat screen and calibrating the patterns of shapes and colors that he would soon see.

“What is this?” Pietro shouted, his eyes watering from the brightness of the screen.

Jackie smirked, “The Heads are getting impatient, even though I was only given one day to beat some sense into you. So, brainwashing will have to do.”

Slowly, she walked toward Pietro, again resting her hands on the sides of his face, “Whether you like it or not, my pet, you will comply.”

“Go. To. Hell,” Pietro snarled.

Jackie slapped him across the face, “That wasn’t very nice, pet. Maybe you’ll learn some manners from now to when I come back to check on you.”

And then she left and Pietro was left to stare at the ever shifting patterns of the screen.


	2. Your Compliance

Two days, that is how long Pietro had been sitting in the cold metal chair of the octagonal room. He hadn’t been given food or water in that time, and no one had come to check on him and make sure he was alive. The speedster would have slept had his eyes not been held open by the metal wires of the chair. It was all he could do to resist the urge to scream to make it stop.

The silence of the room was broken and heavy footfalls were heard as someone approached his seat. Hands slid through his hair and Pietro came face to face with Jackie once again.

She smiled upon seeing him, “How’s my little pet doing today?”

“I am fine,” Pietro answered immediately, not knowing why he had done so.

“Good, good,” Jackie nodded. “Are you in need of anything pet? And be honest, lies are not permitted at HYDRA.”

Pietro replied once again without hesitation, “Water.”

Jackie, pleased with his progress, walked to the back of the room to pull forward a trolley with a tray of food set atop of it. Carefully she brought a glass cup to Pietro’s lips so he could drink. He did so, greedily gulping at the fluid. When Jackie pulled back, he looked at her hopefully.

“Food too?” the speedster asked, looking up at her.

Jackie glanced at the food and then at Pietro, “I want to hear you say it first, pet.”

Red flags went off in the eldest Maximoff’s head. What was he doing? Here he was answering questions for this HYDRA maniac when just last week he had fought for the protection of humanity. 

Pietro tried his best to shake his head.

“You shouldn't resist, my pet, your compliance will be rewarded,” Jackie whispered, looking Pietro in the eye.

“No,” Pietro objected weakly.

“No food then,” Jackie said, pushing the trolley away with her foot.

The speedster whimpered quietly, still resisting.

“Stop fighting, pet, it’s not doing you any good. Just comply, and you’ll be rewarded,” the girl encouraged, leaning her face closer to his own. 

Pietro choked on his words, his resolve diminishing by the second.

Jackie’s smile widened, “Go on.”

“Hail HYDRA…” Pietro whispered miserably.

“That’s a good pet,” the younger von Strucker child cooed, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek. 

She retracted her hand and walked again to the back of the room, retrieving the trolley and bringing it back to Pietro. Carefully, she pulled the wires from his skin and gestured to the tray, “Eat what you would like.”

Pietro scanned the tray of food, noticing that all the dishes had one thing in common. They were all Sokovian dishes. He glanced at Jackie, wondering if this is some sort of cruel joke, but the brainwashing did not allow him to question her and her decisions. Slowly, he picked up his utensils and ate.

Obliteration watched, somewhat amused at what simple patterns could do to a man. She had seen it done before, of course, by Daniel Whitehall, but never had she done it herself. The results were… less than she had expected. Then again, she had only been given five days to break a man with a will of iron.

“Feeling better?” she asked as he finished his meal.

The speedster only nodded.

“Good,” Jackie nodded, “Time to train then. Come.”

Pietro had no choice but to follow her, this time to a rectangular room with one glass wall. Weapons lined the wall opposite the glass one, leaving a blank cement wall on the far side. Jackie wrapped her hands in black fabric until it resembled a glove, and Pietro was left with nothing to protect his hands from the force of punching another object, or human being in this case.

Jackie gave him no time to worry about that though, coming at him with a swinging punch. He blocked it by grabbing her fist and used her surprise to his advantage to sweep her feet out from under her. As she fell, Jackie gripped the hand that had held her fist, bringing Pietro down next to her.

Obliteration was the first one to regain her footing, but Pietro soon followed, getting the wind knocked out of him as his back was slammed against the hard concrete wall. Jackie pushed her forearm against his throat, slowly constricting his oxygen supply. The speedster gasped, helplessly clawing at her arm.

Jackie removed her arm, but kneed him in the gut, causing him to crumple to the ground and moan in agony.

“Better,” Jackie commented, kneeling beside him. “Much better. Still not good enough though. I’ll just have to trust that your speed will make up for your lack of combat skills.”

Pietro didn’t reply, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm himself and get oxygen to his lungs. Jackie simply watched and brushed the hair from his face.

“Pietro?” she hummed softly.

“Happy to comply,” came his swift reply.

Jackie smiled, “That's good, but for now I just recommend that you shower and stop by the medical wing so they can properly dress your wounds.”

Pietro nodded, getting up. He went to leave before stopping and turning back towards Jackie.

“Where… Are the showers?” he asked hesitantly.

Obliteration let out a bubbly laugh, the first in many the months since her father's death, but it seemed forced and tense. She led the speedster down endless amounts of hallways until they came to two doors.

“Here you go,” gesturing to the door on the left. “And here,” she added, handing him a vial and a syringe. “That should return your speed. Hopefully. Just inject it straight into your bloodstream through your neck. Right…”

She reached her hand up, brushing over his Adam's apple and the side of his neck, resting her fingers just above his collarbone, “here.”

Pietro visibly shuddered at the brief physical contact and gulped, “Hopefully?”

“Giving people powers is less complicated than taking and returning them,” Jackie replied before walking away.

The speedster watched as she left before shaking his head and entering the shower room, eager to regain his speed.


	3. Beginning of Wraith

The shower was refreshing, but regaining his speed was even more so. Pietro's hands shook as he dressed himself and towel dried his hair, as they had when he first became a speedster. Though he did not run into walls uncontrollably as he had before, adn for that he was grateful.

As the eldest Maximoff twin opened the door, a bundle of darkly colored clothes were shoved into his arms. Confused, he looked down at the clothes and then to Jackie.

“You need to suit up, the other Heads want us to go on a small trip,” Jackie stated.

Pietro tilted his head, “For someone who calls herself a Head of HYDRA, the others sure do love to order you around.”

Rolling her eyes, Jackie roughly pushed him back into the room, waiting outside the door as the silver haired speedster changed. When Pietro emerged again, he was outfitted in a form fitting, high collared, dark blue suit.

Jackie inspected him with a critical eye, “You look… good. Now come on, we are on schedule.”

They walked again through the dimly lit hallways. Many HYDRA agents either hanging around in side rooms or traversing the halls of the complex paused or turned their heads to look at the pair. The brother of an Avenger and the daughter of the late Wolfgang von Strucker, walking side by side and doing HYDRA's bidding.

Jackie didn’t pause as Pietro did when they entered the hangar, fully stocked with six highly advanced fighter jets and two quinjets. Pietro turned in a full circle, taking in the sheer size of the hangar. He had, of course, seen jets like these before, but the fact that the complex had a hangar big enough to store all of them was, to him, quite amazing.

The young HYDRA agent shook her head in disapproval, “We’re over here, pet.”

Pietro turned back to where Jackie was boarding a small quinjet, not unlike the one Ultron had used to kill him.

The one that Ultron had used to kill… him.

The silver haired speedster quickly shook away the thought, it barely had any remaining meaning to him. He opted to believe that he hadn’t really died that day. Quickly, pushing the thoughts further away, he boarded and took the copilot seat next to Jackie.

“Where are we going?” pietro asked curiously.

“We are going to Manitowoc, Wisconsin,” Jackie replied, flipping several switches and triggering the hangar roof to open before saying, “I haven't flown in a while, so you may want to strap yourself in.

Pietro hurriedly fastened the strap across his chest as the jet ascended into the skies.

“Why Manitowoc?” he questioned as the leveled off.

Jackie sighed, “You ask too many questions, that can get you killed in HYDRA. But, I guess a rookie deserves answers. Ever heard of Phil Coulson?”

Pietro nodded, “He died just before the Battle of New York, the Avengers mentioned him once.”

“Yes, well, he’s not as dead as we once thought. Manitowoc was his hometown. And besides,” she added, “nothing exciting ever happens in Manitowoc.”

~~~

Several hours and a few awkward conversations later, they landed in a field just outside of the small town of Manitowoc. Jackie pulled on fingerless gloves after setting the plane down as gently as she could. 

“You still have not told me the plan, “ Pietro commented as Jackie opened the cargo doors.

“Complete and utter chaos, just try not to kill people,” Jackie replied, tossing him a pair of gloves as well, “put those on, they’ll protect your hands from flying debris.”

Pietro put the gloves on quickly and looked up. Jackie had already made her way towards the town, moving at a comfortable jog. The speedster smirked and sped towards her, slowing down to jog beside her. Jackie said nothing and kept moving, dead set on tearing Manitowoc down brick by brick.

When the pair had reached the town, there was a small gathering of people there, the people who had seen the jet land and the passengers disembark. Jackie stopped and raised her hands up until they were level with her chest, palms down.  
“Stand behind me,” Jackie ordered.

Pietro did as she asked, nervous.

Jackie’s muscles in her hands tightened as energy flowed through them, being transferred into the ground as primary waves. The ground shook and the buildings began to shudder. Pietro stood several feet behind her, cowering as the small town began to crumble under her powers. People screamed in agony as their homes collapsed and their families perished. Pietro’s first instinct was to help them, but the urge quickly vanished as he sped about the town, creating chaos as Obliteration had ordered him to.

Only thirty minutes later, the town was in ruins. Pietro sped back to Jackie, who was swaying from the exhaustion of her powers. Slowly, she sat on a pile of rubble, shaking.

The silver haired speedster slowly walked towards her, “Obliteration?”

“Jackie,” she choked out, “you may call me Jackie.”

Nodding, he took a seat beside her, “Are you alright?”

Jackie shook her head in response, “I’ve not used my powers in that capacity for a long time.”

Hesitantly, Pietro turned sideways and put one hand on her back, wrapping his other arm around the underside of her legs, picking her up and stumbling to his feet. Slowly, the speedster made his way to the quinjet, setting her on the metal floor so she could lay down and rest. He laid next to her,out of breath and worn out, thinking of all the urges he had to help her and how they were not his own. They were just the result of low key brainwashing.

“You did good today,” Jackie said, tilting her head to look at him.

“Good…” Pietro whispered, “is that what I did?”

He couldn’t lash out with his words as he wanted to. Pietro couldn’t convey the pain that he felt for hurting innocent people. People with families and friends that had lives, important lives.

Jackie smirked slightly, “You have no choice.”

Gently, she sat up and pulled Pietro into her lap, running her hands through his hair. Pietro glanced up at her, thinking. One moment the girl could be beating the shit out of someone or destroying the whole town and then the next she would be acting as if they were lovers and comfort him. He really hated that about her, how she could go from ice cold to warm and gentle, bordering on loving. But he knew that she was playing her sick little game, toying with him until he ultimately lost.

“It will get easier the more you do it,” Jackie said, “Trust me.”

Pietro didn’t want to do this anymore, but she supposed she was right, he had no choice in the matter. Sighing, he sat up and ran a hand over his face. Jackie watched intently.

“How do you like the codename Wraith?”

~~~

“Ms. Maximoff, Mr. Stark has required you come downstairs to join the team in a briefing about a recent disaster,” FRIDAY informed Wanda.

The enhanced woman sighed and turned off the show she had been watching about a boy with superspeed, fighting crime by night and working as a forensic scientist by day. Slowly, Wanda hoisted herself from her comfortable bed and made her way to the conference room. The rest of the Avengers were already there, watching a screen intently.

“What is that?” she asked as she sat beside Clint.

“Manitowoc, Wisconsin,” he replied as the screen showed the entire town being flattened.

Wanda watched in horror. Part of it reminded her of Sokovia, but she was certain the civilian casualties were much smaller in her home country.

“What could’ve caused that?” she asked as the video ended and restarted.

“Witnesses say that it was caused by this girl,” Maria said, projecting a picture of a young girl with blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. “Jacqueline von Strucker, age 23, been in HYDRA all her life as “Obliteration”, she has a history of being extremely violent and destructive, and disappeared when Wolfgang von Strucker died.”

“Guess she’s back,” Tony commented.

Maria ignored his side comment and moved to another frame, showing a black blur against grey destruction, “The few survivors also said they saw something, get this, “Too fast to see.””


	4. Who You Gonna Call? (The Avengers, May!!!)

The flight back to the compound was even more awkward than the one to Manitowoc. Pietro was too busy worrying about what he had done to notice the sidelong glances and small smiles that Jackie was giving him. So, they sat in silence most of the way, before Jackie spoke.

“You will be expected to go on missions with me and some others more often now that you’ve proven you can be of help. You’ll have to train more regularly as well,” she started, then glanced at him once again. “Are you listening, pet?”

Pietro looked at the open sky ahead of them, “Yes, ma’am.”

He wasn’t looking forward to training, especially not with Jackie von Strucker. It wasn’t as much training as it was a beating, or even torture.

Jackie nodded, “Good.”

The silence resumed until they had safely landed in the hangar. 

“Shower, pet. Then you should get some rest, we have training early tomorrow,” Jackie ordered.

Of course, Pietro did as he was told without complaint. Although, if had he had the choice, he would’ve had a snappy reply for her. Along with some colorful Sokovian words. Instead, his mind told him to shower, change clothing and sleep, because that’s what he’d been told to do.

So he did. The whole time he thought of the things he would never be able to do again. Pietro would never see Wanda, or any of the Avengers, he may never act of his own accord, and he would never escape this. HYDRA. He thought he had once, and then he was brought back into this miserable life. 

And then there was Jackie von Strucker. Pietro wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself, but that girl scared the living daylights out of him. She was scary in a more aggressive way, like she was constantly trying to scare people. What he couldn’t figure out though, was her moods. One minute she was nice as a person could be, the next she would tear your heart out and roast it on a spit.

Shaking away the thoughts, he turned off the hot water of the shower and dressed himself, looking in the mirror. There, Pietro saw the giant bruise that Jackie’s boot left on his face, covering the bridge of his nose and part of his eye, and the cuts from being punched multiple times. It was worse than he had thought and he wished he would have looked this morning, but he had been much to nervous about being back in HYDRA to.

After poking and prodding his own face, Pietro unlocked the shower room door and wandered down the halls, desperately searching for his own room.

“You lost, mate?” a man, who had been watching the speedster for some time, asked.

Pietro glanced at the man and then down the hall before replying, “Yes…”

“No need to be nervous. I’m James, or Hellfire,” James said. “Looking for something in particular?”

“My room,” Pietro responded again.

James nodded, “And your name?”

Pietro sighed, “Pietro Maximoff.”

Realization flashed across James’ face, “You’re the new toy that some of the other muffins were going on about. They say Obliteration has got it in for you.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Pietro huffed, “Can you please help me find my room now?”

James moved to the side of the door he was in front of. “This one?”

Pietro looked at the door, seeing his name in bold, black lettering. Grumbling, Pietro walked into his room, not bothering to say anything more to James. He stumbled to his bed, laying down on his stomach and taking in a deep breath. It had been a long day, and he was absolutely exhausted. So he cleared his head and slept.

~~~ 

Jackie was already in the circular training room when Pietro arrived, attacking a dummy with a ferocity that would put some of the Avengers to shame. When she saw him enter the room, she didn't stop to greet him. 

“Wrap your hands,” Jackie ordered, still attacking the dummy.  
Pietro did as he was told, wrapping his hands in the coarse material. When he turned back to Jackie, all he saw was her fist flying towards his face.Thinking quickly he grabbed her hand. The impact of Jackie’s fist to the palm of her hand left Pietro’s hand feeling sore, but at least his face wasn’t bleeding. Jackie smirked and her other hand collided with his stomach. 

~~~

“If it’s Pietro then we have to at least try to help him!” Wanda argued. 

“If it is him, and he’s attacking innocent people in the middle of Wisconsin then who’s to say he wouldn't turn on us?” Tony questioned.

Wanda was outraged, “He would never do that.”

Steve sighed. They had been going at this for hours and had gotten no where. Tony had a solid point, Pietro had taken down a city with HYDRA’s own Obliteration, but Wanda was right too. They should at least try to help. But how could they? They didn’t even know if it was actually Pietro running around with the HYDRA agent.

The last thing the team needed was another disaster under their belt after what had recently occurred in Sokovia, and the news, along with the rest of the world was looking for answers. 

Natasha finally spoke up, “We need to wait until there’s actual proof that Pietro is the one doing all this. Then we need to actually plan out what we think their next moves are before we move to our plan to rescue him.”

No one moved to argue against her, it was an unspoken rule that no one argued with the Black Widow. 

“Great,” Sam said, getting up. “I don't know about all of you, but I have an appointment with my bed.”

“Doesn’t sound half bad,” Clint agreed.

The Avengers all went their separate ways, some heading to their rooms, others to the showers or the kitchen. Wanda stayed in the conference room, watching and rewatching the footage of the destruction of Manitowoc.  
~~~

Coulson was not happy. Scratch that, Phil Coulson was furious. SHIELD had been tracking Obliteration for months when her trail went cold, and then she showed up and destroyed his home town with a new HYDRA partner on her side, one that he could only assume to be an Inhuman.

“May, get the fucking Avengers on the line,” he ordered rather harshly.

“Coulson?” May questioned.

“The Avengers, May!” Phil shouted, whipping around to face her.

Daisy popped her head in through the slightly opened door, “Everything okay?”

“No!” May and Phil shouted simultaneously. 

“Okay. Damn…” Daisy said, leaving quickly.

“I’ll just do it myself then,” Phil growled, pushing a few buttons on his computer. 

“You’ve reached Tony Stark, please leave a message,” Tony said, obviously bored.

Phil took a deep breath and opened his mouth, “---


	5. Ten Little Words

Tony sat upright in his chair. He knew this voice, the none cussing him out over the destruction of Manitowoc. Just because he knew it though, does in no way mean that he believed it.

“I'm sorry, “Tony interrupted. “But this is Phil Coulson, right? The one that died right before the Battle of New York?”

“Who else would it be, Stark?” Phil exclaimed. “I want the Avengers on this immediately, as in I better see progress by tomorrow. I want Obliteration and Wraith in SHIELD custody ASAP.. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the billionaire replied.

The line went dead.

Tony sighed, “FRIDAY, did you trace that call?”

“I did try, sir, but the exact location of the call was blocked,” the female voiced AI responded.

 

The billionaire simply nodded to himself, “The team is never going to believe me.”

~~~

Pietro lay on the floor, trying desperately to get air to return to his lungs. Jackie stood above him, as was to be expected at this point in time. With or without his speed, Pietro always ended up on the mat, and felt no better about his combat abilities than when he had helped the Avengers in Sokovia.

“Timeout,” he gasped.

Jackie shook her head in disapproval, “They will not wait for you to recover, and neither will I.” 

So she lifted him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back into the ground, banging his skull against the mat. 

Pietro let out a groan of protest and pain. It felt as if he had been struck with a hammer on the back of his head. He could feel himself losing consciousness, everything fading in and out of his view and the edges of his vision becoming dark and dull. And then he was out.

Jackie sighed to herself as the door to the training room opened and admitted Grant Ward, a newly placed head. Ward had actually replaced her, the other head, Gideon Malick, saying that the ex-SHIELD agent was more suited for the job than she was.

Ward glanced down at the unconscious speedster before looking at Jackie, “I thought he’d have you pinned against the mat by now.”

“It’s only been a week, he needs more time,” Jackie sneered.

“Hm,” was all the man said.

“What do you want, Ward?” Jackie asked, annoyed by his presence. 

Grant looked her in the eye, “The Avengers have been preparing for something, probably finding you and him. It’s been decided that you and Wraith will remain inside the complex at all times until the hype dies down.”

“Yes, sir,” was all that Jackie could reply with, that was what she had been trained to reply with. 

Ward nodded, pleased, “Good.”

As he turned to leave, Jackie let her built up emotions get the best of her. 

“You know, when Gideon said that you were one of the best, I believe he mistook you for someone else. I’ve met new recruits that demand more respect than you do.”

That stopped Grant in his tracks. Slowly, he turned back towards her, “What did you just say?”

“I feel no need to repeat myself,” Jackie snapped, standing straighter.

The two ignored the groaning Piero on the ground as they glared at each other, Ward clenching his fist as Jackie stood defiantly before him.

“It would do you good to learn how to hold your tongue,” Ward growled.

“I’ll think about it,” Jackie replied, helping Pietro off the ground. “I suggest you leave now, so that we can resume training.”

Pietro shook himself away from Jackie as ward left the room, still shaken from hitting his head on the mat.

“Feeling alright pet?’ Jackie cooed.

Pietro shook his head, unable to form exact words to describe how he felt. What he did say was, “Hurts.”

“I know, dear, I know,” Jackie said gently. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. We’ll continue training later.”

Gently, she led him back to his room. James tagged along, trying to get Jackie’s attention. He talked about his meeting with Hive, the ugly muffins, Alisha dying. It was really starting to irritate Pietro and causing him to get a headache, not to mention it was causing Jackie to grip his arm with an unhuman like strength.

The speedster was glad when he got to his room. Immediately, he opened the door and shut it before Jackie could enter. Pietro made his way to the closet, quickly changing into sweats and an extra shirt he had found in one of the drawers in the dresser. He flopped onto the bed and groaned as he heard his bones crack, he had no doubt that he wouldn’t be able to get even two hours of sleep before Obliteration came to retrieve him again.

~~~

Jackie sat at Pietro's bedside, smiling slightly as she ran her hands through his hair. Pietro shuddered under touch, making her smirk grow. She relished in the fact that she had this effect on him, but it would not last much longer.

He had some control of his actions the way they had originally washed him, but the Heads wanted something more powerful to be done. Winter Soldier powerful. Ten little words that could and would make him fall apart. They, the Heads, wanted this washing to take place immediately, but Jackie thought she could spare him a few more moments of restful sleep. 

Pietro stirred, causing Jackie to stop her actions and raise her head slightly so that she could meet his eyes. The speedsters eyes fluttered open and his blue ones met her dark eyes and he pulled away from her touch immediately.

“What are you doing here?” Pietro asked, hoarse.

The young female agent reached out to stroke his cheek, “It's time for you to comply.”


	6. Control

Pietro’s brows furrowed in confusion. Hadn’t he already complied? He had done everything that HYDRA had asked of him, and more. What else was there to be done to him?

“Get up, suit up, and meet me outside when you’re done,” Jackie said, ignoring the confused look on the speedster’s face.

Of course, Pietro did as he was told when the agent had left his room and closed the door behind him. He decided against using his speed to prepare himself for whatever Jackie had planned, his reasoning being that it would delay him seeing Jackie for just a bit longer.

As the elder Maximoff looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but notice the differences of being in and out of HYDRA. Pietro’s eyes were dull and his hair was still in knots from this mornings training. He looked terrible. He looked dead. The way his bleach blonde hair clashed with his now extremely pale skin only justified this statement.

Sighing, Pietro made his way out of his room to where he was met by Jackie and James. James was shamelessly flirting as Jackie looked bored out of her mind, but perked up when she saw the speedster, looking him up and down obtrusively. If it was any other girl on the planet, excluding Wanda, he would have smirked and teased her about her attentions towards him. Instead, he shivered simply because it was Jackie von Strucker giving him those hungry glances.

“You look good,” Jackie commented with a smirk before grasping his forearm and leading him away from James and down halls he hadn’t gone through before.

The young agent stopped when they reached two heavy, metal doors. With a huff of effort, Jackie shoved the doors open and proceeded to lead Pietro into the room. Inside, it contained a table and a metal chair that sat in the centre of the room, the chair being connected to several machines.

“Are you going to electrocute me?” Pietro asked worriedly, tempted to run. She had given no order saying that he couldn’t.

Jackie let out a small laugh, “No, Pet, it’s not an electric chair.”

“But it may hurt a little,” she added as she dragged him towards the chair and pushed him into it. Instantly, his hands were restrained by metal wires, as were his legs, and a metal plate also clamped around his head, making it impossible to escape in any way.

At the table, Jackie brought out a white leather bound book with the HYDRA symbol etched into the front cover.

“You should be honoured,” Jackie started, “the last time HYDRA did this was 70 years ago.”

With that she turned on the machine and began reading from the leather bound book. Her words were Russian, and Pietro was able to understand all of them.

“Traveling, tired, three,” she began.

Pietro began screaming as the effect of her words and the machine began.

Undisturbed, Jackie continued on, “Midnight, falling, catastrophic.”

The words were drilling themselves into Pietro’s head. They were all the he could think of, all that he was able to comprehend. Pietro’s screaming intensified and Salina began yelling to be heard over him.

“Light, six, cities, twelve!” Jackie finished, slamming the book closed.

Immediately, the speedster became silent. He was now a passenger in his own body. Pietro was no longer in control.

“Wraith?” Jackie questioned, carefully turning off the machine and undoing his restraints.

“Ready to comply,” Pietro replied hoarsely.


End file.
